EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM
by diego4560
Summary: Delia quiere viajar con su hijo , pero no puede ,entonces que pasaria si un pokemon le concede su deseo
1. Chapter 1

EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM :PROLOGO

Hacia mucho tiempo que Ash se habia a Kalos, para cumplir su sueño de ser maestro pokemon , mas sin embargo se sentia muy sola a pesar de que el profesor Oak la visitaba de vez en cuando junto con algunos de los pokemons de èl , queria estar con el , viajar a donde quiera que el vaya como lo hacia en su juventud, mas no podia debido a que no sabia que hacer y sentia que solo le estorbaria a su hijo .

Una noche calida de verano , Delia y su buen amigo Oak estaban charlando sobre los viajes de Ash hasta que el tema de su soledad salio a la luz:

-Vamos, Delia no te pongas asi, no me gusta verte triste ademas sabes que ash esta bien en Kalos y que volvera pronto - la consolaba el profesor, aunque era en vano ya que ella estaba soltando algunas lagrimas por sus ojos .

- Es solo que me gustaria viajar con el ,aunque sea solo una vez para saber que esta bien encaminado- admitia Delia quien estaba muy deprimida.

-Sabes que eso es un poco dificil , ademas sabes que cuando lo intentaste en Unova , apenas supo de la liga local se fue a competir dejante en laboratorio , sin mencionar que cuando volvio casi lloras al saber que se volveria a ir - menciona Oak pero se sintio muy mal al verla llorar y no era para menos en Unova pensaba que viajarian juntos pero no pudo ver ese sueño cumplido.

-Es que no quiero pederlo ,es mi unico hijo, ademas me recuerda tanto a su padre - Decia delia mirando a las estrellas , notando algo raro en el mismo cielo nocturno , un estrella fugaz parecia cayendo directamente hacia ella. - Sam no crees que esa estrella viene muy rapido-

-Ahora que la veo bien si, mejor vamonos - intentando tomarla del brazo, pero algo ocurrio , de repente la estrella empezo a acelerar sin darles tiempo a hacer algo .

Cerraron sus ojos , esperando el impacto pero este jamas llego , en su lugar vieron a un extraño pokemon de color blanco , con sombrero amarrillo en forma de estrella con algunas marcar en forma de lagrimas en sus ojos , su tamaño era como el de un bebe cosa que enternecio a Delia porque le recordaba a Ash de bebe, este estaba cansado y un poco asustado de estar con dos extraños... CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA

EL DESEO DE DELIA KETCHUM: QUIERO CIUDARLO

Delia estaba conmovida al ver tal pokemon , sobre el suelo , estaba muy agotado y golpeado como si hubiera sido perseguido desde algun lugar muy lejano ;Oak por otro lado tenia miedo de que el pokemon se sintiera amenazado y atacara a los dos , iba a advertirle a Delia sobre cuando sin pensarlo dos veces ella se acerco un pequeño extraño temio por su vida pero para su sorpresa ella lo tenia entre sus brazos mesiendolo como un bebe y arrullandolo la escena daba mucha ternura .  
-Sam debemos llevarlo al laboratorio esta muy herido- dijo Delia sacando de sus pensamientos al profesor.  
-De acuerdo , vamonos rapido -respondio el profesor. En todo el camino Delia no dejaba abrazar al pequeño , a tal punto de no querer separarse de èl cuando llegaron al laboratorio quedandose toda la noche para ver que el evoluciona favorablemente , aunque Oak se estaba preocupado por dos cosas: primero como es que llego aqui ese pokemon y segundo porque fue directamente a Delia para empezar ,quizas mas tarde en la mañana sepa las razones pero por ahora solo deberia curar sus heridas.  
-Sam , èl esta bien ¿verdad?- Pregunto Delia preocupada  
-Si, estara bien aunque es raro ver a un Jirachi por estos lugares , pensadolo bien es raro ver uno- dijo el Profesor  
-¿Jirachi? dime Sam porque es raro ver uno- Delia confundida por las palabras de Oak  
- Veras - mostrandole la pantalla:  
** Jirachi**  
** el Pokémon deseo. Se dice que puede cumplir un deseo a las personas que realmente lo necesitan y aparecerá cuando menos lo esperes.**

-Vaya eso si que es sorprendente, pero donde habitan los Jirachis seguro sus papàs lo deben estar buscando o quizas tenga un entrenador - dijo una preocupada Delia por el pequeño  
- De hecho , el es un pokemon legendario y por lo que se sabe se desconoce su origen por lo tanto es imposible que tengo entrenador o padres , de seguro el es perseguido por su increible habilidad de los deseos aunque ... -Explica Oak pero antes de que pudiera terminar el sonido de una videollamada le llamo la atencion -¿Quien podra a esta horas de la noche? - se preguntaba el mismo , grande fue su sorpresa al saber que la misma provenia desde un centro pokemon de Kalos.  
-Hola profesor ¿como esta? - contesto un alegre Ash con un pikachu bastante animado en su hombro .  
-Hola ash estoy bien dime como te va en tu viaje por la region Kalos , ya atrapaste algun nuevo pokemon - pregunto Oak al joven entrenador.  
-A decir si pero , llame para saber como esta mi mamà , porque nadie me contesto en casa asi que pense que usted podria decirme como se encuentra ella - Contesto Ash , sorprendiendo al profesor pocas veces llamaba cuando estaba de viaje, quizas se debia a que casi nunca estaba cerca de un telefono o simplemente porque se le olvidaba .  
- Si ella esta aqui ,Ash estabamos en tu casa , veras Tracey esta de vacaciones asi que tu mamà me ayuda un poco con tus pokemon- respondio , no queria decirle que hallaron un Jirachi y que estaba cuidandolo como si fuese un bebe seria demasiado riesgoso sobre porque era probable que quien lo estaba persiguiendo busque algun tipo de señal o algo que delate su ubicacion , asi que decidio no decirle nada por ahora. -Si quieres puedo pedirle que venga a saludarte -  
- De acuerdo , y es genial que mi mamá lo ayude profesor- respondio el joven  
- Delia ven a ver , quien te esta buscando - dijo mientras se levanto para buscar a la mujer que se encontraba cerca de la camilla en una habitacion contigua a la sala donde estaba el videomisor , acariciaba a Jirachi suavemente arrullandolo mientras estaba calmado , esta la llevo al pasado cuando su hacia lo mismo con su unico hijo ,derramando una lagrima que sin querrer toco el rostro del pokemon - Delia , ¿estas bien? -pregunto el profesor sacandola de sus pensamientos .  
- Si que sucede , Sam - dijo limpiandose la mejilla por donde descendio la lagrima .  
- Es Ash , quiere esta llamando desde Kalos y quiere hablar contigo- exclamo Oak. Ella se levanto de la camilla acomodando al pequeño en la misma , su rostro estaba iluminado y su mirada irradiaba felicidad fue corriendo rapidamente para hablar con su hijo.

Mientras una fluida conversacion ocurria en la distancia entre madre e hijo , un extraño sujeto vestido con un capa de color azul oscuro acompañado de un Gengar y un Salamance miraba desde las montañas sin rumbo , buscando algo :  
-Vaya el pequeño si que sabe como pelear , pero sin embargo no me rendire despues de todo no siempre logras despertar a Jirachi ,jejejejejejejeje - Dijo regresando a sus pokemons a las pokeballs que tenian una extraña marca en su parte superior.

Volviendo a Pueblo Paleta, luego de la charla con su hijo Delia estaba mas calmada sabiendo de que estaba bien y con nuevos amigos en Kalos junto con una nueva chica , de alguna manera el siempre se las ingeniaba para conseguir que una chica lo siga . Pero ahora su preocupacion era el pokemon que estaba descansando en el laboratorio , siempre penso que los pokemon tenian al igual que los humanos padres que los cuidaban de pequeños pero imaginarlo peleando por su vida y mas en el estado en el que lo vio hizo que tomara una decision un tanto apresurada debido a su estado emocional :  
- Quiero ciudarlo y ser su entrenadora , Sam- dijo Delia decidida.  
- ¿Que , lo dices en serio?- pregunto un tanto confunso Sam . Asintiendo con un gesto firme y decidido , recordandole a Ash cuando lo aconsejo en la final de la Batalla de La Frontera .  
- ¿Quieres una pokeball o traes alguna contigo ? - pregunto el profesor.  
- Mimey no tiene una , pero es mi pokemon- dijo Delia ,siendo que Mister mime llamo a su puerta ese dia para pedirle comida para luego quedarse para simpre .  
-Pero Jirachi no es un pokemon comun y corriente , y dudo mucho que simplemente se quiera quedarse contigo , hablando de eso le dijiste algo a Ash respecto a esto - aclarando la situacion Oak sabia a pesar de los deseos de su amiga, veia algo dificil el panorama  
-Por supuesto que no , pero ...- iba continuar con su intento de quedarse con el pequeño pokemon ,pero una voz muy suave e infantil los interrumpio .  
- ¿Quien es Ash ?- pregunto esa voz , ambos miraron de donde provenia esa voz y se sorprendieron al ver a Jirachi parado mirandolos con notando que estaba desorientado ...CONTINUARA


End file.
